The News
by valeries26
Summary: Sakura/Sasuke One-shot with a squeal. Both has news for the other. this is the Squeal to Happy Birthday, Sakura.


Happy New Year, everyone!!!! I hope everyone survived the holidays. I did. Here is the next story of Sakura and Sasuke. I hope you enjoy and please review. I'm sorry, but it is fast pace This picks up after a few months of "Happy Birthday, Sakura" with Sasuke is still on the run.

* * *

The news

* * *

It has been a few months since Sasuke got back to the village. Sakura couldn't be happier. Everyone noticed it after her birthday. Naurto had asked her about it. Sakura just grinned with a slightly limp. A breeze ruffled her hair as she blinked her baby blue eyes. She looked around in surprise. She was carring a stack of papers for Tsunda when she remembered what knocked her out of rememberance.

"Sakura!" the female, blond Hokage yelled, slapping her hand on the desk. Sakura felt her face redden with embarrassment.

"Yes, milady," She said, quickly still holding stock of papers.

"What has gotton into you lately?" Tsunda asked, lendly back agaisnt the back of her chair. The Hokage stared at her young helper. She had been acting strangely sincer her brithday where she was kidnapped to only turn up back at her house the following night. Now, she had a certain glow about her.

"I don't know," Sakura lied. She knew. She couldn't tell Tsunda about Sasuke. Nobody except for her knew he was back. "I'm just worried, I think." Sakura began to confessed. "I haven't had my period for a couple months, now."

"Whose the lucky guy?" Tsunda teased. Sakura mumbled something as Tsunda's other helper, Shizune.

"Lady Tsunda!" The black haried woman cried. "Sasuke Uchica is here!"

"WHAT!?!?!" Both Tsunda and Sakura yelled, standing up. Tsunda slammed her hands on the desk.

"Send all avaible ninja after him, NOW!" Tsunda ordered. "Bring him back alive."

"Yes, my lady." Sakura and Shizune said. They turned to go.

"Sakura!" Tsunda said, catching the pink haired woman's attention. "Stay here." Sakura started to open her mouth. "I want to giv eyou a full body check up. I think I may know why you haven't had your period."

* * *

Sasuke cursed. He shouldn't have gone into the village. He did it, that all it matter. Why? He was going to surprise Sakura that night with an engagment ring. He had it all planned out. He was going to take Sakura to where they and Naruto had became teammates, have dinner, sex and while Sakura was exshauted from his lovings, ask her to marry him. Now it was all screwed up. Naruto had spotted him and caused a scene. Sasuke just knew he'll have all the ninja chasing after him to get him back. He had to get away for a while.

* * *

Sakura sat in shock. Tsunda smirked at her. The Hokage sat down in her chair as Naruto, Hinata, Kaiba, and Ino walked in. Sakura didn't know what to do.

"It is his child," Tsunda said like it was a statement.

"Yes," Sakura said.

"So," Tsunda mused. "His blood line lives on."

"Grandma-Tsunda," Naruto said. "Whose blood line lives on?"

"The Uchica," Tsunda said, calmly. "We need Sasuke Uchica back ASAP in the village." She glared at the four ninja, two of them were showing that they were in the same state as Sakura. "Hinata, Ino, you two are to stay behind. As of right now, you are on maternity-leave as well as you, Sakura." the three youn women, soon-to-be mothers looked at each other. "Rock Lee and Neji will accompany you on this mission."

They all nodded.

* * *

Sakura was curled up on her queen szed bed, a small smile on her face and an arm aroudn her stomach, slipping on herbel tea. In her lap was a book she was reading. She flipped the page and continued reading about pregenacy. A slight breeze turne dthe page and an arm slipped around her mid-section.

Sasuke neelzed into the pink hair, placing kisses up and down her neck. Every nerve in Sakura's body was on fire. She smiled as she reached over to the nightstand, placing her herbel tea down. She turned around and kissed Sasuke full on his lips.

"Sasuke," she said after a long kiss. "There's something I have to tell you."

"It has to wait, love." Sasuke said, softly. He moved over her body to the side of the bed. He kneeled down to one knee and took Sakura's left hand. "Sakura, I don't have much time. " He looked like he was ready to spring and run at a second's notice. "Will you marry me, Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes went wide. She used to dream of this moment with Sasuke. She couldn't believe it. Nobody could ruin this moment.

"Yes," She breathed. Sasuke dugged out a box and opened it. He slipped a ring on Sakura's left ring figure. They smiled at each other. "Sasuke," She began uncertainly, but knew it had to be said, "I'm preg---"

"SASUKE!!!!" Naruto's loud, annoying voice appeared out of nowhere as the blond jumped through the open window. Sakura snapped.

"NARUTO!!!!!!" Sakura growled, loudly, and punched Naruto threw the bedroom door. Sasuke sweatdropped at their behavior. "As I started to say to, I'm pregnant."

"WHAT!!?!?!" Sasuke's eyes bludge and he swayed on the spot before he fell to the floor. Sakura knelt beside him. Naruto limped over. The other ninja walked in, shaking their head at the mess that Naruto made.

"He fainted!!!!" Naruto started to laugh.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed the last part. The next chapter will be about the wedding. Please let me know what you think or what parts you enjoyed/loved. I tried to make the last part funny. Is it or not?

Thank you, Valeries26


End file.
